


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Empress_of_Trash



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1 am fics, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And One Piece Is Filled With Attractive People, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Because Pirates Yo, Conversations With My Friends Inspire New Fics, Definitely Inspired by This Bites, Female Friendship, Fun Side Project, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Male Character, Listen I Am More Than Willing To Admit To A Certain Level of Thirst, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, My friends and me sailing through One Piece, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Self-Insert, Seriously Read That, So I Am Going To Write The Romance, and adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Trash/pseuds/Empress_of_Trash
Summary: Finding yourself on the other side of the screen is thrilling. And terrifying. And heartbreaking. And a whole lot of other things ten minutes packing and getting ready did not prepare them for.They have a friend for the ride. There is that comfort.





	1. Facebook Chats With Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Bites!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833515) by [Xomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xomniac/pseuds/Xomniac). 



> This is based off a nearly identical conversation I had with my friend and so we decided to throw character versions of ourselves into One Piece for funsies. And then we added our third friend.
> 
> The similarity to the opening of "This Bites" is because this is how the conversation happened. It is an inspiration though I have only just been reading it.

**CHAT NAME - OUR PIRATE CREW - AUGUST 5, 2018**

****-  LOAD OLDER MESSAGES   -** **

**-  11:02 PM   -**

 

 

 **Crew Mom:**  https://www.pinterest.com/pin/505458758174936177/

 

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** What is that makes some people so TALL?

 

 **Crew Mom:** I don’t know, I’ll never understand. Why can’t they all be nice and SHORT.

 **Crew Mom:** Luffy is six foot

 

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** Really? He always seems so short comparatively

 

 **Crew Mom:** I know they’re all huge.

 **Crew Mom:** I was wrong he’s 5’7” *relieved*

 

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** Much more reasonable

 

 **Crew Mom:** Still the average is still so tall though

 **Crew Mom:** Everyone is at least 5’6” on the straw hats (not counting chopper)

 **Crew Mom:** To little 5’1.5” me it’s huge

 

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** You and Katie are teeny tiny

 

 **Crew Mom:** Tis true

 **Crew Mom:** Katie is like 5’3”

 **Crew Mom:** How tall are you?

 

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** hahahahaha I am reasonable height

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** I’m like 5’9 or 10

 

 **Crew Mom:** Yes reasonable

 **Crew Mom:** I forget how tall you are sometimes, we’re usually sitting

 

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** True

 

 **Crew** **Mom:** when I dm all are equal

 

****-  56 MESSAGE LATER   -** **

 

 

 **Crew Mom:** I am writing another One Piece fic

 **Crew Mom:** It’s a dark void Chance

 **Crew Mom:** I keep getting pulled deeper

 

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** Stahp aline

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** Return to the light

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** Don’t give in

 

 **Crew Mom:** I can’t

 

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** You must

 

 **Crew Mom:** I’m not strong enough

 

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** I believe in you!

 

 **Crew Mom:** Tell my cats I love them!

 

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** I can’t I don’t know where they are

 

 **Crew Mom:** *falls into a swirling void into one piece*

 

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** Nuuuuu

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** Wait into one piece?

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** Nevermind I’m coming wiiiiiith you

 

 **Crew Mom:** *whisper/shouts* they’re at my Mooooom’s

 

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** Too late I’m leaping in toooooo

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** GERONIMO!!!

 

 **Crew Mom:** lol

 

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** XD

 

****-  Song of the Sea has joined   -** **

 

 

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** ...did you add someone Miss Admin?

 

 **Crew Mom:** no

 **Crew Mom:** -_-

 

 **Song of the Sea:** Hello dearies, I understand you want an adventure?

 **Song of the Sea:** Ask and you shall receive.

 

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** Never trust someone who calls you dearie.

 

 **Crew Mom:** Listen we’ve all read the stories, which one of us are you?

 **Crew Mom:** Is it Nick?

 

 **Song of the Sea:** Now is there really time to discuss this? Shouldn’t you be more concerned with preparing for your trip?

 

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** As much as I would love to go on a trip to One Piece the chances of an actual omnipotent being choosing us out of every fan is ridiculous.

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** Which is to say…

 **Once In A Lifetime Chance:** I am definitely in.

 

 **Crew Mom:** Melody then?

 **Crew Mom:** And when exactly would this theoretical trip begin?

 

 **Song of the Sea:** Lovely. Midnight is when the ship departs dears don’t be late.

 

**. . .**

 

**PRIVATE FACEBOOK CHAT - ABRAHAM TO ALINE - AUGUST 5, 2018**

****-  LOAD OLDER MESSAGES   -** **

**-  11:50 PM   -**

 

 

 **Aline Sorrell:** Soooooo, how likely is this to be real?

 

 **Abaeham Chance:** Very slim. Probably a prank.

 

 **Aline Sorrell:** true

 **Aline Sorrell:** you are packing though aren’t you

 

 **Abaeham Chance:** We did vote on One Piece when we discussed which universe we’d willingly be dropped into

 

 **Aline Sorrell:** this is silly

 **Aline Sorrell:** guns or swords

 

 **Abaeham Chance:** swords

 **Abaeham Chance:** *picture of gym bag being filled*

 

 **Aline Sorrell:** *picture of an outdoors backpack, a sword, and a suitcase*

 

 **Abaeham Chance:** Two?

 

 **Aline Sorrell:** I have a lot of things.

 **Aline Sorrell:** how many books did you pack?

 

 **Abaeham Chance:** ten

 

 **Aline Sorrell:** I just took my mom’s doctor bag

 

 **Abaeham Chance:** I have on hiking boots and am sitting on luggage

 

 **Aline Sorrell:** it’s silly isn’t it

 

 **Abaeham Chance:** We can laugh about it later

 

. . .

 

**CHAT NAME - OUR PIRATE CREW - AUGUST 5, 2018**

****-  LOAD OLDER MESSAGES  -** **

**-  11:59 PM   -**

 

 **Song of the Sea:** Excellent choice. If you succeed you can find me. You may even get a boon.

 **Song of the Sea:** ;)

 

**\- The Sweet One has joined -**

 

 **Song of the Sea:** Oh, an extra. ~

 

 **The Sweet One:** ?????

_Seen by Crew Mom, The Sweet One, and Once In A Lifetime Chance 12:00 am_


	2. Aline: A Baby Faced Captain

 

 _“You know I don't think I would mind waking up in_ One Piece,” _I commented looking up from the essay I had been working on. And by working on I meant staring at the formatted near blank word document and despairing in between flipping through the seven tabs of unrelated to vaguely related information._

 

_Katie didn't react looking at her own computer screen with a sort of hounded dread that spoke of a now late assignment. Chance though, the lucky bastard was ostensibly part of our ‘homework party’ following D &D, but he was actually the only one without anything due. _

 

_“Hm,” he said eyes rising from his phone and getting that odd angle to his lips that meant he smelled blood and was about to be a little shit. A hilarious and much beloved shit, but the point stood._

 

 _“I haven't seen it since I was a kid, but it was always pretty light-hearted. I mean a few sad backstories, but it got better as it went along. Adventure and friendship. Settle on a nice island and have a quiet life.” I said trying to trace back the fuzzy memories of a show I had last watched on 4Kids twelve years earlier. We had been throwing around suggestions for ‘world drops’ after discussing the latest SI-OC project I’d been working on. A thorough discussion on exactly how messed up_ Naruto _could be had been enough to allow me to actually add some sources to my bibliography even if it got no word count on the essay itself. I was hoping this would help with a brain jumpstart, but judging by Chance’s expression I had not only said something foolish, but opened a whole new kettle of fish._

 

_“Oh, Aline,” Chance said with a little sigh thrown in for emphasis and set his phone to the side, apparently deciding this warranted his full attention. I exited out of the word document preemptively. I wouldn't get anything done and if Chance was using that Tone this would prove both amusing and entertaining. Hopefully, enough to distract me from my building migraine._

 

_Katie looked up too her helpless expression still present, but seeming to recognize the tone of Chance gearing up for some fine drama or word play._

 

_“Only if you consider a dystopian government, a world that is inherently deadly, and increasingly dark twists light-hearted. Genocide, slavery, corrupt governments, horror show islands possessed by evil flowers. A peaceful life really.”_

 

_I smiled and leaned forward chin resting in my hand. This was gonna be a fun argument slash debate slash brainstorming session. Because clearly now I had to find out the best way to counter that._

 

_Three hours of discussion, spoilers, and gratuitous wikia articles later we reached an agreement that there may be a slight possibility of limited peace and safety in specific situations when combined with power levels. We also decided that we would all (because Katie also had fond memories of Usopp) go anyway. I had also found my newest hyperfixation as clearly I now needed to watch all the episodes and learn everything there was to know about it._

 

_I was not disappointed._

 

. . .

 

I woke up to someone slamming a sledgehammer into my back. The pain of the impact knocked the breath and a burning amount of water out of me. By the time I got my breath back I was coughing from the impact, gasping for air as slightly smaller hammer blows followed. It took a few gasps of air for me to process I was on my hands and knees in the sand, water moving over my legs, and the hammer that was hitting me was a hand.

 

“St-Stop,” I managed to gasp out after another ‘helpful’ smack hit the center of my shoulder blades. My throat and nose burned in a way that spoke a near drowning and the rest of me, I realized dimly, was soaked. The hand stopped just as the fingertips touched my back.

 

“Oh, you can talk!” a cheerful _young_ male voice of a _stranger_ chirped. “I thought babies just cried like your friend is! That's what Makino said about the butcher’s baby. I guess it makes sense. You're new but you’re a lot bigger after all!”

 

Right, there was so much wrong with that sentence that would need to be processed when my mind wasn't just a giant _Error 404_ blaring loudly. I had almost drowned, maybe? At a beach? Explained the sand and water and wave sounds I could make out behind the stranger’s dialogue.

 

And a crying friend?

 

“I'm glad you’re not dead!” the chipper voice continued. “I'm gonna go check on the third guy so stay here!”

 

With that the sand beside me shifted and the sound of flying wet sand and sandals smacking feet as someone ran made me look up. I was on an unfamiliar beach and it was night so the tropical forest I was looking up into was shadowed. My ears felt odd, smothered and I dug a finger in leaning slightly to the side and letting the water out. The sounds were less muffled now and I could hear. The waves, the chirping of insects and movements of animals in the distance, and the hiccuping sobs off to my left all hit me at once.

 

I followed the noise to find a curly haired girl (?) in black clothes with her face buried in the knees. Something about the silhouette triggered alarms in my mind, but then the sound of the stranger’s shouting drew my attention further down the beach.

 

“Hey Sea Guy you need to wake up!” the boy shouted bending over another prone figure and pinching his cheeks. The sight stilled me in my movement as I caught sight of the messily cut black hair under an iconic straw hat, round eyes focused on the other boy.

 

He looked different in real life, scrawny and the scar not black, but rather a pale pinkish white that stood out sharply against his deep tan. The transition from flat art to flesh and blood made him both look very different but the same.

 

He had a sweet smile.

 

“ _Luffy?!_ ” I strangled out and then remembered what exactly happened. Talking to Chance, weird messages, feeling silly, the weird singing, and all the colors.

 

Luffy snapped his head to me. The boy he'd been yelling at, and now that I looked at him I recognized that nose and that dirty blond hair even if it was lighter than usual, stirred.

 

“Chance?” I squealed and the body groaned in response. Luffy looked at my face intently and then back down at Chance who was starting to move now. I knew the moment he woke up, because he went still and then let out a strangled noise that meant he too was recognizing Luffy.

 

My mind shut off and I swung back to the crying girl. The only other person in the chat had been the Goddess/R.O.B. But then listening to the crying I recognized the hitch in that voice and the pattern to the hiccups.

 

“Katie!”

 

The girl stiffened and looked up at that her face covered in tears and snot. And girl she was. I hadn't seen Katie like this since Freshman year of high school.

 

“Aliiiine!” She wailed seeming to recognize me and any distress, or elation that hadn't had the chance to build vanished, as my ‘Mom-friend cheat code’ as we called it activated. I pushed myself up and was throwing myself down beside her and dragging her into my arms.

 

I shushed her gently threading my fingers through her loose flowing curls she'd so recently chopped off but were somehow full length again and looked across the beach to find Chance looking stunned and younger as well. Luffy was frowning, face serious, before he seemed to nod to himself.

 

“You must be hungry,” he said apropos of nothing and looked at the forest with a frown before glancing back at us, focusing on me.

 

“You're the oldest right?”

 

I actually paused in stroking Katie’s hair at that, because I knew Luffy had weird moments of clarity, but that was completely off the wall as, judging by my friends, I assumed I'd been deaged as well.

 

“Yes,” I answered instead and saw Luffy straighten up.

 

“‘Kay, you babysit while I get us supper!” he demanded and then paused. He got a weird expression on his face and settled his hands on his hips seeming to be imitating someone. It took me a moment to recognize it as an attempt at sternness. “Stay here. I don't want you getting lost!”

 

There was a moment of silence as we watched Luffy leap into the forest an excited, “Shishishi!” following as he went.

 

“What's going on?” Katie asked, voice strangling on tears and disbelief, muffled into my shoulder.

 

Chance, who was pushing himself up, stuck his head between his knees and started panting heavily.

 

I very firmly made the decision to take all my emotions, acknowledge my inner _freaking the fuck out holyshitholyshitfuckshitthisisreal_ , and shove it deep, deep down inside to ignore like the healthy emotionally unstable adult I was.

 

“Right,” I said and my voice cracked coming out half undone and started again clearing my throat and speaking firmly. “ _Right_ , we are in _One Piece_ . An omnipotent, or at least very powerful, god and or ethereal being decided it would be fun to offer us a trip. We said yes and now we are here. On a beach. In _One Piece_. With Luffy getting us food. And apparently with face lifts.”

 

Chance lifted his head and took a few deep breaths. He opened his mouth and some high pitched stuttering, borderline laughter kept interrupting his words.

 

“In- _haahha_ -O-one Piece- _hahakaka_ -” his words stopped when the laughter changed from normal to what could only be a _One Piece_ laugh. “Is that- _kakaka_ -what I- _kakaka_ -sound like now?”

 

Then he dissolved into now definitely hysterical laughter and was pretty much gone.

 

Katie looked pale, confused and vaguely nauseous.

 

“I'll be back in a sec,” I told her in the most reassuring voice I could manage, giving her hand a squeeze and pushed myself back up.

 

Katie watched wide eyed as I went over to Chance, dropped calmly beside him, and slapped him on both cheeks. He blinked staring at me.

 

“You with me?” I asked wary of my usually pretty adaptable friend’s breakdown. I watched the hysteria fade along with most of his emotions. Right, so shutting down, but calm. Not good, but better?

 

I jerked my head for him to follow and he did sitting down beside Katie in the sand. I stood a few moment taking a steadying breath and sat down as well, completing our little circle.

 

“Alright,” I said adopting the ‘Public Speaking’ voice I'd learned during my thesis work and officer training. “So let's figure out what to do. Luffy’s gone so we have some time to calm down and process. Brainstorming people. It is Defcon 1.”

 

“Okay, okay, _OKAY_!,” Chance said voice shaky, but getting steadier as he continued, expression cooling as he began listing. “So the facts are we are on Dawn Island. We just met Monkey D. Luffy. There are two possible interpretations of these. One, we were presently hallucinating or in coma’s and only one of us is really experiencing this.”

 

“Count your fingers,” I interrupted and Chance paused at this seeming non-squieter. Katie perked up remembering this from when I’d used to calm down our other friend from a nightmare.

 

“Ah,” he said nodding. “Logical. Reality checks.”

 

I spread my fingers out. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten._

 

My heart gave a confused sort of squeeze at that like it was unsure rather to be elated this was real or devastated.

 

“All present.” Chance said dully and then took a shaky breath. “Option two, which is now seeming immensely more likely is that this real. We are in another reality with corrupt navy officials, deadly fauna and flora, and murderous pirates.”

 

“But we met Luffy,” Katie said, voice hesitant and soft as she spoke up eyes red.

 

Chance nodded grimly expression uncomfortably blank.

 

“That is an advantage. Being a Straw Hat is dangerous but easily our best chance of survival.”

 

I frowned looking up along the beach and back to the forest.

 

“But when exactly are we is the question and can we get Luffy to take us.” Chance continued thinking out loud. “Luffy likes interesting nakama and always gets the best in their respective fields. I suppose we are unique enough to warrant some attention, but we'll need to plan out how to convince him. Hm, what skills do we have among us? Let me see-”

 

Chance began talking under his breath rapidly planning and then dismissing ideas until it turned into a blur of muttering. Katie watched him wide eyed and seeming to be seconds from turning back into a crying mess.

 

“We could just tell the truth.” I suggested and Chance cut himself off to raise his eyebrows at me.

 

“Luffy is an idiot, but he is easy going and good at judging character. If we lie it gives a bad impression. Plus it is good for establishing trust. I'm not saying blurt out the full details or say we essentially know the future, but a little can go-”

 

“YOU KNOW THE FUTURE! COOL!” an enthusiastic voice interrupted and a small rubber ballistic ball landed in the middle of us spraying sand in our faces. We all three leaped back falling on our asses as the three gigantic crocodiles Luffy was dragging with him landed where we had been. The sight of a teenager dropping the dead bodies of easily fifteen foot reptiles with the same casualness of dropping a bag of groceries stunned us all into silence.

 

At least until a beaming Luffy pushed his large grin directly into Katie’s face and he screamed instead of spoke.

 

“SO COOL! YOU’RE LIKE THE MYSTERY WITCHES SABO TALKED ABOUT!  ONLY ONE OF YOU IS A GUY!”

 

Katie squeaked weakly and flung her arms out to try and catch her balance as the noise exploded directly next to her ear. I flinched in sympathy and reached over to steady her.

 

Luffy paused again seeming to consider something, face going serious as he began talking.

 

“I have a question-”

 

“Yes, we poop,” Chance deadpanned and I snorted, while Katie looked at him wide eyed.

 

This response seemed to only further delight Luffy.

 

“Shishishi,” the teen chuckled standing and throwing back his head to laugh. “You can tell the future!”

 

He stopped again going back and forth between ideas like an excited hummingbird, crouching again to peer intently at our faces.

 

“Do you share an eyeball like the mystery witches?” he squinted looking back and forth from Katie’s face to mine.

 

“No,” I answered trying to drag back some semblance of calm. “We have our own. They don't come out.”

 

“Oh,” Luffy said looking genuinely disappointed.

 

Close up I could see his face more clearly in the dim moonlight. It was off and it took me a few seconds to figure out why. When I did I couldn't hold back a hissing inhale.

 

“Luffy. How old are you?” I asked trying to keep my voice steady. It only cracked a little on ‘are’.

 

“Huh,” Luffy cocked his head like a curious puppy. “Dontcha know?”

 

“The future isn't the present.” I pointed out.

 

After considering that a moment he nodded and grinned warmly.

 

“I'm fourteen! But I'll be fifteen soon! Monkey D. Luffy, future King of the Pirates!” he said content as could be and his chubby cheeks only confirmed it.

 

Our, hopefully in the future, captain was an infant.


End file.
